The New Enemy
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Título en proceso, pero trata básicamente del tercer viaje de los hermanos Pevensie a Narnia, ya que una nueva amenaza ha llegado. Comentarios, quejas, dudas, agradeceré todos sus mensajes. Its a Suspian story.


Capítulo 1: The Call

Ha pasado sólo un mes y medio desde que volvieron de Narnia; a lo cual se habían dedicado cada quien a hacer sus vidas nuevamente. Era realmente aburrido, pensaba Lucy, suponiendo que Edmund también pensaría lo mismo; pues al verlo lanzar varias veces una pelota contra la pared de su habitación para que esta rebotara y se volviera a sus manos a continuar con la rutina, le daba a entender ello.

Peter leía ahora muy seguido, mientras Susan se había convertido en una excelente segunda madre. Podrías verla a veces recogiendo la habitación o bien inventando literal bocadillos para todos con cosas que había en la casa.

Y nuevamente la escuchó, siempre esperaba la hora de escucharla cantar, aunque no era su fuerte, debía admitir que esa canción para el festival de fin de cursos en la escuela y que era esa misma noche, era una bellísima canción que le recordaba cuando estaban en Narnia.

Susan estaba en el primer piso mirando hacia la ventana y de vez en cuando anotaba en su libreta diaria todo lo que se le ocurría todo en cuanto miraba. Sabía de qué estaba escribiendo; se sentía de vez en cuando una mala hermana en meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero Susan le estaba empezando a preocupar. Y no era por que Susan estuviese deprimida, al contrario, aparentaba muy bien su tristeza; en el fondo sabía que le extrañaba. Caspian había aparecido en la vida de su hermana mayor….Susan…La Benévola.

¿Quién lo diría?

Sin embargo le pesaba como agua al recordar las palabras de Aslan diciéndoles que Peter y Susan no iban a regresar, ¿sería de verdad eso cierto? Pues cada vez que observaba a sus hermanos mayores, los veía frecuentemente extrañados y tenían perdida la mirada, sin mencionar que una vez escuchó a Susan hablar entre sueños "Caspian….Narnia", bueno eso fue una vez que ella no podía ver y se sentó en su cama, pero alcanzó a escucharla y sonrió leve a pesar de la oscuridad.

Había terminado la canción…esperaba que algún momento Aslan la escuchara, sólo…y sólo tal vez para que él comprendiera que todos deben estar allá. En sus tierras, ¿qué les quedaba de Londres? ¿Números? ¿Escuela? No es que reprochara estudiar, pero, no se sentían en casa.

Como había visto…Edmund aún continuaba tirando la pelota a la nada, sólo que ahora estaba acostado en su cama y lanzaba finalmente la pelota hacia la nada importándole poco romper el vaso.

Peter pasó hasta donde estaba Susan, que cerró rápidamente la libreta con la que apuntaba observando a su hermano que le sonreía leve.

.- ¿Es para el festival?- le preguntó él.

.- Sí…- temió que se fuese a burlar.

.- Es bella…- le dijo él como intentando tener una conversación finalmente.

.- Gracias; en realidad es un poema, y la maestra de canto le puso melodía. - miró cabizbaja hacia la mesa tocando ligeramente con sus yemas de los dedos la libreta.

.- Ya veo; iré a caminar un poco, me siento ansioso y no me gusta estar encerrado.-

Susan asintió mirándolo con cierta solidaridad observándolo retirarse y su mirada se detuvo en cierta pequeña que trataba de esconderse tras la puerta. Susan le sonrió pese a ello y no le reprochó; sabía que se preocupaban por ella pero ella su vez trataba de ser fuerte, de demostrar que podía continuar su vida sin estar en Narnia sujetando ese arco con sus miles de flechas en su carcaj tras la espalda…¿trataba de convencerse? Sí, pues era inevitable pensar de vez en cuando en él. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado ya en Narnia? Y fue cuando suspiró…¿otra vez? Susan, ya basta. Pensó tomando la libreta, mirándola determinadamente y al final: la tiró a la basura saliendo por la puerta de la cocina caminando hacia otra dirección comprendiendo a Peter cuando éste salía de la casa.

Lucy con una mueca de tristeza en su rostro, fue a socorrer aquella libreta otra vez; ¿por qué la tira? Siempre terminaba por ir por la libreta cuando su hermana sentía nostalgia. Abrió la última página no sin antes mirar a su alrededor y ahí lo comprobó con las palabras de su hermana: "No puedo continuar así, jamás lo verás, y tengo que vivir mi vida..lo siento…Caspian".

¿Por qué lo colocaba como si nunca fuesen a volverse a ver? Se quejaba la pequeña Lucy en lo que Edmund miraba el techo de su habitación con ambos brazos tras la nuca mirando como si viese algo nuevo, ¿era verde el techo? No le había puesto atención antes, o al menos eso creía.

Escuchó que Peter salía de la casa, otra vez, y Susan después hizo lo mismo; necesitaban su espacio, y supo que Susan había tirado otra vez aquella libreta, vieja pero en buen estado. Sabía que Lucy había observado la última página y que tarde o temprano ella iría hasta donde está él preguntándole si tendría la menor idea de cuando iban a regresar. Él no lo sabía, de hecho dudaba de que volvieran, aún con las palabras de Aslan, sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro: quería regresar pero junto con sus hermanos y no sólo Lucy y él. Todos eran hermanos, eran como un equipo.

Peter por su parte, sólo salía a ver su alrededor, dando un par de vueltas por el centro y regresando como siempre; o bien como en esa ocasión, ir a la biblioteca para ver con qué se podía entretener. Tomó al final un libro, no le importaba el contenido, sólo era un libro para él, se sentó para mirar las fotografías hasta que se topó con una que le heló la sangre. La imagen de un león mirándolo fijamente.

Cerró el libro…jamás volverían, pensó nuevamente. Él lo había adivinado la última vez que vieron a Aslan y que aparte él lo dijo también, pero suspiró al recordar esas palabras, y lo negó todo, no, no estaban bien ahí, nadie, mucho menos Susan que sabía sus sentimientos hacia el ahora nuevo Rey Telmarino y de Narnia también, Caspian X.

Miró el reloj de la Biblioteca, será mejor que regrese a cambiarse pronto, su madre seguro estaría preguntando por él. Decidido salió del lugar.

A dos horas del evento, se hallaba una bella chica adolescente con un vestido entallado en la cintura y cadera, de tirantes gruesos y que de la falda caía hasta los tobillos, con su leve maquillaje y peinado totalmente liso con las puntas rizadas. Estaba nerviosa y se sentía mal, con aquél vestido que seguro no le favorecía para nada de color uva.

Respiraba nerviosa, escuchaba la gente llegar, ¿en qué momento se dejó convencer de aquello? Bueno primero que nada por el poema y segundo por que mientras tarareaba en el baño, entraba la maestra de canto ofreciéndole cantar su propio poema para el evento de esa noche, al final aceptó pero, ¿y si todos se burlaban de ella?

Cerró los ojos y recordó aquellos ojos cafés y su cabellera negra, que de inmediato por un momento extraño, se transformó en la melena de un león que la observaba fijamente a los ojos de pie frente a frente y que ella los abrió al momento de que recordó su nombre. ¡Aslan! Pero no había nada, sólo su propio reflejo en el baño de chicas. Salió de ahí, no podía divagar pues pronto sería su turno.

Por parte de los 3 hermanos que estaban con sus respectivos trajes de fiesta, sentados en las filas de en medio del lugar junto a su madre, esperaban ansiosos la presentación de su hermana, Lucy miraba el tríptico, en lo que Edmund arreglaba rendido su corbata roja que la dejó en una figura extraña, Peter miraba con lujo el piano hasta que dio inicio el evento.

"Ya es hora"…se dijo a sí misma la chica dándose ánimos sintiendo sus manos frías, escuchaba al anfitrión murmurar palabras, pues no prestaba realmente la debida atención a lo que él decía, pensaba sus palabras, su poema, lo había escrito el día en que regresaron, ¿tan rápido ha pasado un mes y medio? Antes de que se diera cuenta, sus pies la había guiado hasta lo que parecía un escenario amplio con varios alumnos con violines en sus brazos y manos esperando a que el director de orquesta y la maestra de canto, diera inicio con la canción.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio por parte del público y la chica se acercaba lentamente al micrófono, sin poder ver realmente frente a sí…¿había alguien? Tomó aire, respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos y abriendo aquellos hermosos ojos celestes.

It started out as a feeling (empezó con un sentimiento)  
Which then grew into a hope (que creció como una esperanza)  
Which then turned into a quiet thought (que después cambió a un leve pensamiento)  
Which then turned into a quiet word (que después cambió a una palabra secreta)  
And then that word grew louder and louder (y esa palabra se volvió estruendosa)  
'Til it was a battle cry (hasta que hubo un grito de guerra)

I'll come back (Regresaré)  
When you call me (cuando me llames)  
No need to say goodbye (No es necesario despedirse)

Just because everything's changing (Sólo por que todo está cambiando)  
Doesn't mean it's never (no quiere decir que nunca)  
Been this way before (haya sido así antes)

All you can do is try to know (Lo único que puedes hacer)  
Who your friends are ( es saber quienes son tus amigos)  
As you head off to the war (como si fueras a la Guerra)  
Pick a star on the dark horizon (Escoge una estrella del oscuro horizonte)  
And follow the light (Y sigue su luz)

You'll come back (Regresarás)  
When it's over (Cuando todo termine)  
No need to say good bye (No es necesario despedirse)

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye

Now we're back to the beginning (Ahora estamos de nuevo aquí)  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet (es solo un sentimiento que aún nadie sabe)  
But just because they can't feel it too (pero solo por que no lo pueden sentir)  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget (no quiere decir que tienes que olvidarlo)

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger (Deja que tus memorias crezcan fuertes y Fuertes)  
'Til they're before your eyes (hasta que estén frente a tus ojos)

You'll come back (Regresarás)  
When they call you (Cuando te llamen)  
No need to say good bye (No es necesario decir adiós)

Al finalizar, fue como si de sus palmas extrañamente sonara el rugido de un león, escuchando atrás en el fondo, un sonido de un cuerno muy conocido por ellos. Millones de preguntas rodearon sus mentes, los hermanos Pevensee que estaban sentados en el auditorio y la chica en el escenario viraron hacia el sonido que provenía cerca de ellos. Los segundos fueron muy rápido, y repentinamente se encontraron en un castillo amplio y desalojado, donde frente suyo se encontraba un muchacho alto, con ropas finas que sujetaba en su mano derecha un cuerno blanco y que de sus ojos brotaban un par de lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, en una cálida y extraña mañana nublada en Beruna, se paseaba un rey que impaciente caminaba por los alrededores del castillo. Ha pasado 1 año y medio desde que se marcharon los antiguos reyes de Narnia a su mundo.

En ese inter de tiempo que tenía como nuevo rey; salía normalmente a cabalgar a los campos, a ayudar al pueblo cuando lo necesitara y de vez en cuando, cuando tenía un tiempo extra, salía a caminar platicando con el profesor, quien con su sabiduría platicaban sobre las mejoras del lugar.

.- ¿Suspirando otra vez…Caspian?- preguntó el profesor.

.- No…sí…algo.- le respondió cabizbajo mirando al horizonte, sentado en una roca cerca del castillo donde varias chicas le dirigían miradas al rey, que aún no tenía esposa.

.- Debes pensar en cómo vas a continuar tu vida, joven rey; no puedes seguir esperando, sabes lo que dijo Aslan.- mencionó el profesor limpiando sus antiguas gafas de media luna.

.- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. No habrá nadie como ella profesor.-

.- Pero eso no lo sabes, no te has dado siquiera la oportunidad de conocer a alguien y que además tienes muchas enfrente.- dijo mostrando a su alrededor a muchas chicas que platicaban entre ellas y que en una en especial de cabellos largos y ondulados rubios y ojos marrones, sonreía de más cuando el rey le dirigió una mirada sostenida.

Pero Caspian sólo se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su habitación. Las cosas en su palacio iban de maravilla, pero no para él.

Como un animal enjaulado, varias veces se le veía al rey dando vueltas sin fin con una mano en su mentón sostenido por la otra pensativo. Llevaba varios meses preguntándose lo mismo sobre el objeto que estaba en una mesa sobre una almohadilla azul de terciopelo y adornos plateados junto con una corona en la otra almohadilla de flores nacientes. Propiedades de Susan, la Benévola.

El cuerno…¿funcionaría?

En otras ocasiones se comentaba que el rey sostenía fijamente el cuerno, y que se quedaba horas sosteniéndolo, como dándole vueltas algo en la cabeza, pero nadie nunca supo a qué se debía. Sólo Cazatrufas, el tejón que varias veces iba a visitarlo. Cerró sus ojos.

"Quédatelo…tal vez quieras llamarme otra vez" Eso le dijo, inevitablemente se le dibujó una sonrisa al recordarlo; era como si le hubiese perdonado lo que pasó con lo de la Bruja Blanca cuando la llamó…bueno cuando curioseando, tuvo ese incidente. Pero no eran los tiempos…seguro ellos estarían de maravilla. Pero no estaba seguro de ello.

Fue entonces cuando otro cuerno le llamó la atención, era el cuerno de Beruna que daba la alerta de tropas en el horizonte ¿pero qué? Salió al balcón, observando a su pueblo inquieto con la llamada y miró al horizonte observando a guerreros armados, con espadas y escudos y estantes de…no sabía exactamente de donde. El símbolo no podía verlo, pero curiosamente…traían troles con ellos.

.- ¡Rey Caspian!- entró repentinamente un joven más o menos de su misma altura, cabello pero de ojos verdes y mucho más joven que él.

.- ¿Qué sucede Raoul?- le preguntó el rey.

.- Nos atacan, hemos recibido esta flecha con una nota.- le entregó el pequeño pergamino al rey que precipitado tomó el papel y lo abrió.

.- "Sus minutos están contados Rey Caspian…Narnia se verá sometido a otra era de hielo"- leyó en voz alta y finalmente una firma en la esquina derecha abajo le llamó la atención "J.J."

.- ¿Órdenes señor?- preguntó el joven Raoul.

.- Que se preparen, lleva al pueblo a un lugar más seguro para las mujeres y niños, en lo que yo llego.- dijo Caspian y el chico asintió en silencio y se retiró.

Caspian miró hacia su izquierda en otro estante donde una espada reluciente con el puño de un león rugiendo, sobresalía del marco de donde estaba. Tomó con sumo cuidado y lo probó dando un movimiento prodigioso para apuntar después al horizonte.

.- Por Aslan.- murmuró.

Al caer el atardecer, donde todavía valientes guerreros del sur en grandes cantidades y en fila esperaban órdenes del capitán al mando. Caspian por su parte estaba frente a su ejército sujetando la espada.

.- ¿El cuerno majestad?- preguntó Cazatrufas listo para la batalla viendo que el rey trataba de guardar el cuerno.

.- Sólo por si acaso.- susurró el rey.

.- Tenga cuidado primero.-

Y sin saber cómo exactamente, la batalla comenzó, y poco a poco, el ejército de Caspian fue perdiendo fuerzas, pero ayudaban a que del otro bando también hubiese menos personas que luchen. Aún no sabían muy bien contra quién estaban luchando, pero sabían que atentaban contra el rey y Beruna. Raoul rescató a Caspian de un soldado que iba dispuesto a atacarle con una lanza; pero no lo suficiente pues el rey recibió una cortada muy profunda de la punta de la lanza. El rey estaba herido y el ejército de él estaba decayendo poco a poco.

Llevando al rey a la sala de estar del castillo donde le ayudaban varios a sanar la herida, dio la orden de retirarse a que lo dejaran sólo. No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar sintiéndose débil, ¿qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza para opinar, Raoul le ayudaba en lo que pudiese pero él ahora estaba en la lucha.

Como por acto de magia, escuchó una voz…una voz que él sabía perfectamente de quien era…viró a su alrededor…no había nadie…se percató del sonido…estaba en su cinto. Tomó el cuerno notándolo brillante.

"Regresaré…cuando me llames" escuchaba levemente. Y con el corazón palpitando agitadamente, sin poderlo evitar, pensó en la necesidad que tenía ahora.

Concentrando toda su inseguridad como la primera vez que lo usó, lo hizo resonar hacia el otro lado de la sala. Como si se tratara de mil estrellas, la sala pareció hacerse grande después de unos segundos, hubo viento a su alrededor moviendo todo lo que había cerca orillándolo a tapar sus ojos.

Fue ahí cuando los vio…a los 4 reyes que miraban sus manos y se miraban mutuamente y que después lo miraban a él. En especial la chica de ojos celestes, que incrédula por lo que veía, se echó a correr cuando el joven cayó al suelo por la pérdida de sangre que había derramado de su costado.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Nota: primeramente, aclaraciones; como se darán cuenta, no he leído los libros, sólo he visto las películas sobre estos libros lo cual me hace arrepentirme de no haberlos leído antes, sin embargo, intento acoplar mi historia y espero que sea de su agrado.

Cualquier queja, cosa, comentario, duda, pueden dejarme un review lo cual apreciaré demasiado si lo hacen.

Atte. Kuroidono


End file.
